This invention relates to a tape recorder and more, particularly, to an apparatus for controlling reel brake operation in which the reel brake operation can be controlled by using power transmitted from a tape loading motor.
In a conventional system, the solenoid and links are generally used to control the reel brake operation. However, there are problems in that the mutual operation of the links produces a noise and the use of the solenoid causes a rise in power consumption and cost. Further, there is also a problem in that the interconnection between the links necessitates a broad space, and as a result, it creates an obstacle for the miniaturization of the deck.